Siempre a tu lado amiga
by Nexus-judai
Summary: la historia transcurre despues de los 7 años ,cuando van a la playa a "entrenar" XD bueno se supone que erza casi besa a jellal ,bueno voy a seguir un poco lo que dice el anime pero el fanfic trata de otra pareja (natza) :D bueno es mi primer fanfic asi que no soy muy experimentado con las aserlos ,de todas formas espero que lo disfruten.


Hola ,bueno este es mi primer fanfic , por eso creo que no me saldrá muy bien,pero de todos modos epero que lo disfrute, lo ise como pareja principal Natza (natsu y erza),y bueno se supone que esto transcurre cuando fueron a entrenar a la playa(si no as visto el anime te recomiendo que no lo leeas)y bueno erza y jellal casi….. bueno ya no mas lean el fanfic y espero que les guste

Siempre a tu lado amiga

eran cerca de las once de la noche cuando la pelirroja se acerca a la bahía de magnolia, reflexionando y pensando en lo que significaba el amor para ella ,en aquel momento se sentia un viento frio que recorria todo ,la chica giro la cabeza para notar la soledad de la ciudad ,resignada a devolverse a su casa, nota una silueta que se va acercando a ella.

-hey , erza ,que haces sola a estas horas de la noche

la pelirroja se quedo en shock ,un leve momento mirando fijamente a los hojos al peli rosado que estaba frente a ella

- olle ,erza

luego de el segundo intento de llamar su atención ,la chica raciono, sorprendida al ver a natsu frente a ella

-natsu que ases aqui

-es lo que yo te acabo dee preguntar

-nada, crei que seria un buen momento para admirar la noche(mintio)

-bueno no importa, mira mañana vamos a salir a un dia de entrenamiento en la playa para practicar para el torneo ,te pareceria si no acompañas

-Claro-su respuesta fue casi inmediata

luego de escuchar esta respuesta , se dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro de el chico -bueno nos vemos mañana temprano- dijo el pelirosado antes de levantar la mano en ademan de irse

erza observo detalladamente a natsu mientras se alejaba ,ideas raras vagan por su mente en aquellos momentos ,se sentia algo confundida acerca de lo que la palabra amor sicnificaba,se preguntaba si sentia algo semejante por algien o solo eran una palabra sin importancia para ella .aquellas dudas se ahogaban en el frio de la noche

-que te pasa erza- se dijo asimisma pelirroja antes de marcharse de aquel lugar

Ala mañana siguiente

-Erzaaaaaaa-se escucho un grito a las afueras del dormitorio de magas

la chica abrió los ojos lentamente, para luego dirigirse a ver por la ventana ,cambio precipitadamente su expresión al ver a natsu y Wendy esperándola abajo

-erza que esperas, vamos a un día en la playa-dijo natsu con una sonrisa en su rostro

después de asentir con la cabeza la pelirroja lanza su gran equipaje por la ventana, para luego pegar un salto mientras que en el aire re-equipa a un lindo bikini de playa

-vamos, nos están esperando en el gremio-

-si-

-oye happy

-si charle

-porque erza siempre lleva tanto equipaje?

-asi es erza-dijo happpy encojiendose de hombros

en el trayecto de ida al gremio erza iba callada ,perdida en sus propios pensamientos,parecia alguien distinto a la erza que todos conocen, tenia un aire de precupacion. Natsu y wendy miraban intrigados al ver a su amiga tan desanimada

-erza que te pasa- preguto extrañado el pelirosado

-EHmm no es nada

-erza, si tienes algun puedes contar conmigo-dijo mirando fijamente a la chica

-No me ocurre ….-dijo la chica antes de caerse bruscamente en un charco de lodo

rapidamente natsu le tendio su mano para ayudarla, noto que los ojos de su amiga se encontraban sin el típico brillo con los que normal mente se encuentran- ¿te encuentras bien?-

la chica cubierta de lodo miro su bikini que en ese momento estaba apunto de caerse de su lugar dejando su pecho descubierto,rápidamente intento sujetar su pequeña prenda,sin darse cuenta de´que esta ya se encontraba cubierta de lodo lo que asi mas difícil el poder agarrrarlo

natsu dejo de tender un momento su mano un momento para buscar en su mochila un abrigo de color rojo el cual ofrecio a la chica pára que esta se puediera cubrir

la chica agarro con una mano el abrigo mientras que con la otra seguía sosteniendo su prenda junto asu pecho, Wendy se acerco ´para ayudar a la chica a que se coloque el abrigo .luego de que este cubriera a la chica natsu volvió a tender su mano para ayudar que erza se pare

la chica agarrro firmemente la mano del pelirrosaso,en esta ocasión se mostro una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de la pelirroja

-Gracias natsu-

ok ese fue el ´primer capitulo,creo que lo deje medio inconcluso e,e pero no se mucho que aser,una amiga que tambien ase fanfic me esta ayudando y es muy buena,espero ser algun dia igual,espero que les aya gustado y si encontraron algun error avisenme en los comentarios para no cometerlos de nuevo, chaou XD


End file.
